Items that are purchased at a checkout terminal are typically placed in some type of bag to allow the purchaser to easily transport the items. Deployment of a bag can be problematic and cause a delay in the process of purchasing items. This delay increases the time needed to process a transaction. Delays in deploying bags also cause security features of the checkout terminal to misidentify the action of deploying a bag as an attempt to perform an illegal act. The misidentification causes additional delays as store personnel must be summoned to determine what happen and then return the checkout terminal to normal operation. Deployment of a bag made of paper is known to be problematic.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a bag deployment device that over comes these and other problems.